Caitlin Ford
Caitlin Ford was a student at Neptune High and was known as an 09er. Caitlin was also involved in credit card fraud of Leticia Navarro and Eli Navarro. Biography Background According to Veronica Mars, Caitlin is a spoiled, rich girl who loves attention, especially from boys. Caitlin uses this to her advantage in the form of expensive gifts, although being wealthy she could easily afford them herself. She is somewhat snobby. Involvement with the fraud of Leticia Navarro as Veronica listens.]] Caitlin moved to Neptune while in high school. She was in a relationship with Chardo Navarro, the cousin of Eli "Weevil" Navarro. Chardo fell in love with Caitlin and wanted to please her. After Chardo discovered Lynn Echolls' credit cards in their garbage cans, Chardo decided to use them to open bank accounts. During Caitlin's relationship with Chardo, she was also in a relationship with Logan Echolls. Caitlin went to parties with him and had Newspaper Class and Computer Lab Class with him as well. She kept her relationship with Chardo secret because of his non-09er status. Chardo took Caitlin to the Neptune Grand. While there Caitlin and Chardo purchased room service using Echoll's credit card. It was this action that caused Veronica Mars to realize the truth behind Caitlin at Chardo. and Logan Echolls.]] To free Weevil from jail because of Chardo's actions, Chardo planned to ask Caitlin to run away with him, as he is in love with her. Chardo went to Caitlin's home to tell her to leave with him, only to get into a fight with Logan and other 09ers. As Caitlin watched the fight from her bedroom window, Weevil arrived, after he was freed from jail, to break up the fight and have both Chardo and Logan leave Caitlin alone. After the conflict with Chardo and Logan, Caitlin was no longer accepted by her 09er friends and she was never referenced to or seen again by Veronica or anyone else of the Pacific Coast Highway Biker Gang. Relationships with other characters .]] Veronica Mars - Caitlin dislikes Veronica like other 09ers, blaming her for betraying 09ers, and for her incident at Shelly Pomroy's party. Caitlin also dislikes Veronica because she is not wealthy. .]] Logan Echolls- Caitlin was in a relationship with Logan Echolls. Logan appeared to be Caitlin's type of person she is interested in because of his wealthy standing, his powerful and rich father, and his charming attitude. However, during her relationship with Logan, she was also in a relationship with Chardo Navarro. After Logan discovered her affair with another person, Logan ended their relationship and left Caitlin to suffer from her actions. Chardo Navarro - Caitlin was having a secret and sexual relationship with Chardo Navarro prior to the events of the credit card fraud of Leticia Navarro. Caitlin and Chardo had sex at the Neptune Grand and she also, as Chardo fell in love with Caitlin, he began to purchase her items and pay for her expenses and she stayed with him for that purpose. However, after the fight between Chardo and Logan Echolls, Chardo decided to let Caitlin go as he realized that she is spoiled and deceitful. After Chardo left her with no more gifts, Caitlin was left with nothing but her guilt and was forced to live anew. Appearances *''Veronica Mars'' **Season One ***Credit Where Credit's Due Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:09ers Category:Minor Characters